Bloodletting
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: On a mission, Seras gets badly hurt and is too weak to heal.  Walter finds a way to get Seras to drink blood.   SxW


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairing: Seras/Walter

Warnings: kissing, blooddrinking, oneshot, complete

Summary: On a mission, Seras gets badly hurt and is too weak to heal. Walter finds a way to get Seras to drink blood.

My first oneshot with Walter and Seras so let me know what you think of it! XD

Bloodletting

Seras Victoria lay on the ground on the forest floor wondering if she could get out of the mess she was in. Her and Walter had been ordered by Sir Integra to investigate this small village to rid it of the vampire wreaking havoc, while her and Master went to a meeting in London. Seras had defeated the ghouls that had attacked her, but hadn't done so well against the vampire. She had a hole in her stomach and various deep wounds over her body. The problem was, none of them were healing. "Damn! Of all the ways I could die, this is the way it's going to happen? Bloodloss?" Seras questioned herself, too weak to move as the blood flowed freely from her wounds. "What kind of vampire am I, if a few wounds kill me?" She stared up at the night sky as her vision blurred. "Walter…please…be safe…" She whispered, then blacked out.

X X X X X X X X

Walter headed straight for the forest, having just taken care of the vampire Seras was supposed to have fought. 'Something's happened to her, I just know it.' He wiped a drop of blood off his forehead from the cut there and quickened his pace, a trail of blood from his fingers marking his path through the trees. As he moved farther into the forest, he began seeing broken trees and trails of blood and quickly followed the carnage. After only a yard he found Seras passed out on the ground. Kneeling next to her he shook her shoulder. "Seras, wake up Seras…" He called out, patting her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, flickering with recognition at the sight of his face.

"W-Walter…" She said softly, a smile spreading across her face. "You're safe…" Walter chuckled at her concern.

"It will take more than a vampire and a hand full of ghouls to take me down. Though that doesn't seem to be your case, Miss Victoria." He told her, smiling at the embarassed look on her face.

"Yes…well…" She started, then shook her head slowly. "I guess I'm not a very good vampire after all…" Walter brushed his fingers across her forehead, smiling gently at her.

"Come now, you are a wonderful vampire. All you need is a little blood and you'll be as good as new!" He moved his hand over her mouth, letting the blood drip down his fingers and onto her lips. Her mouth clamped shut and she shook her head vehemently.

"Mmmph…" She said through her closed lips. Walter gave her a pleading look and she closed her eyes and shook her head once again. Sighing, Walter rolled the sleeve of his shirt up, flicking his other hand quickly. His wires flashed, cutting his wrist and allowing the blood to flow out. Looking down he could see Seras' nose twitch at the smell of the fresh blood. Using his non-bleeding arm, he pulled her into a sitting position, keeping his arm around her. Walter then raised his wrist to his lips and let the blood drip into his mouth. Once it was half full with blood, he turned to Seras and pressed his lips against hers.

Seras gasped loudly at the feel of Walter's warm lips against hers. He used her moment of surprise to open his mouth, allowing the blood to flow into hers. She immediately tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. His hands gripped her face firmly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Seras swallowed the blood as she kissed Walter back, their tongues dueling fiercely together. Her hands pulled at his hair tie, and buried themselves in his freed hair. One of Walter's hands moved from her face and wrapped around waist, tugging her onto his lap. Seras' tongue moved around his mouth, finding all of the blood and swallowing it. Once done she pulled back to look at his flushed face and mussed up hair, his monocle had fallen off in from their passionate kissing. And even though she didn't need to breath, her chest was heaving just the same.

"Well now…" Walter murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I hope you didn't just kiss me like that because you wanted the blood." Seras laughed brightly and leaned closer to him.

"Do you…want to find out?" She breathed against his lips. He answered by capturing her lips with his own and kissing her as deeply as before. She responded just as well as before as she pressed her body fully against his. Walter pulled away this time, breathing heavily from their actions.

"Could you do an old man a favor?" He asked. At her curious look he raised his still bleeding arm. "I want you to drink from me and heal, that's all I ask of you. I…don't want you to die…Seras." He confessed, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh Walter!" Seras murmured, brushing her fingers across his face. "Thanks to you, I'll become a stronger vampire, and will be able to survive wounds much worse than this. I'll be the one to protect _you_ from dying. I won't let you die, _ever_." Walter looked at her, surprise evident on his face. She took his arm in her hands, lifting the wound to her lips, she began drinking his blood. As she drank, she could feel her wounds healing and could feel herself growing stronger. Once her wounds were fully healed, she pulled back and licked at the wound until it stopped bleeding. Seras stood up, helping Walter to his feet and steadying him as he swayed. "Are you alright?" She asked as he rubbed his spinning head.

"Oh my." He murmured as he felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him.

"I…took a little too much blood, didn't I?" Seras asked as she wrapped her arms around him and helped him head back to the village.

"Just a little." He said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Um…Walter?" She asked softly. "What are we going to tell Sir Integra and Master?"

"Well…we'll just say it was a little bloodletting, nothing more!" Seras laughed and stopped walking, pulling Walter around to face her.

"I hope _you_ don't think it was just a bloodletting." She told him, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Of course not, my dear Seras!" He pulled her closer. "It was much more enjoyable than a bloodletting!" He said before tugging her closer and kissing her passionately.

"Yes, much more!" Seras said as they pulled back, her fangs flashing in the light of the moon as they headed back to the village to wait their transport home.

The End.

So? What'd you think of it? Let me know! XD


End file.
